Two Worlds, Collide
by yukiakito234
Summary: the girls' stepmother forces them to go to Russia to marry the boys in attempt to become famous and possess more wealth. Will love bloom, or will it stay a forced marriage?
1. prologue

Prologue

This isn't exactly a chapter. The real chapter one starts on the next page.

Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG or the RRB. I do own the two OOCs though

Enjoy XDDD

* * *

><p>In the country Prussia, there lived a small family in the city of Zerbst. They were the Utonium family. John Utonuim had four daughters, the Utonuim sisters.<p>

The eldest possessed silky, calves long, orange hair held in a high ponytail with a deep pink ribbon, and cotton candy pink eyes. Her name was Blossom Utonuim. She was the most mature and intelligent of the four girls. She can mostly be found with her nose in a book, but that doesn't mean she had no life. She liked to go out with friends, hang with her sisters, and go for long walks.

The second eldest had soft, short, raven black hair that when brushed, just barely brush her shoulders, but is normally kept a shaggy mess (like Kaoru in Powerpuff girls Z), and emerald green eyes. Her name was Buttercup Utonuim. She was a major tomboy. She liked to spend the majority of her time outside, training in fencing and swordsmanship. She also liked to play rugby, go swimming in the pond, wading in the creeks and go horseback riding. Everyone wanted to stay on Buttercup's good side, considering her temper is like an exploding volcano. Even with her tomboy personality, when it was necessary, she could become an elegant and well mannered young lady.

The third eldest possessed glossy, waist long, chestnut brown hair held back with a lavender hairband, and amethyst purple eyes. Her name was Bloom Utonium. She was the calm type of tomboy. She also liked to fence, play rugby, go swimming/wading, and go horseback riding. Though she can keep on a calm composure and a cool head on her shoulders, when she did lose her temper, it's like an imploding glacier, the complete opposite of her hotheaded sister.

The youngest had beautiful, pure blond hair in pigtails on either side of her head, which reached her shoulders, with a slight twist it the bottom, and baby blue eyes. Her name was Bubbles Utonuim. She was the most innocent, elegant and lady like of the Utonuim sisters. She spent most of her time learning proper etiquette and manners. She loved to pick flowers and beautifully arrange them in porcelain vases. Even with all her happy-go-lucky personality, when, it was urgent, she was very reliable.

All four girls were around fifteen years old, roughly the same height, and all had perfectly curved bodies, ripe B-cups, long, slender arms and legs, dainty finger and toes and pale, cool, smooth and flawless skin. Their beauty was legendary all over Zerbst. John had his girls learn fencing, for self defense. Blossom and Bubbles only mastered the basics, while Buttercup and Bloom were fighting legends all over Prussia.

But, even with all these positive qualities, the family remained lowly and not very well known. That's because John is just a mere general in Prussia's vast military. But they didn't complain. They were happy with each others' company and didn't really care about status or wealth. But, Imma Utonuim did, the girls' stepmother **did **care. She yearned for pomp, fame and wealth all her life. She only married John to bump herself up a little more in society. Her family was an even lower family. In fact, they were more of a middle class family. The girls didn't really like her, nor did any of the other nobles that were the Utonuim family's friends. Her not-so-threatening temper explodes at the slightest things, and it wasn't at all scary. It was childish, shameful, disgusting and annoying.

* * *

><p>That's the first chapter!<p>

~Please review. THANKS XDDDDDDDDD!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary: The girls' stepmother sent them to Russia to marry the boys in attempt to become more famous and possess more wealth. Will love bloom, or will it stay a forced marriage?

Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG or the RRB, but I do own the two OOCs

Enjoy XDDDDDDDD!

* * *

><p>It was a foggy and slightly cold day in Zerbst. The girls were inside a hall made for fencing training, but still had several easy chairs and tables, for relaxing. Bubbles was putting the finishing touches onto her famous painting, the nobles would pay close to anything to buy, Blossom was reading a thick and battered book titled, "Black Raven," and Buttercup and Bloom were training together.<p>

Just then, John and Imma came in. John had a sad and depressed expression on his face, while Imma was beaming like a little child on Christmas morning. All movement were halted in the hall.

Blossom asked, "Father, what's the matter? Is something bothering you?" Before he could answer, Imma spoke in that irritating voice of hers, "You four are to be married! To the four princes of Russia. Thanks your mother's family ties, the emperor wants to meet you to see if you four are suitable brides for his four boys! And the best thing is, I'm going with you girls!"

Nothing but silence filled the hall. Bubbles trembled and turned to her father, "F-father… Is that true..?"

John hesitantly nodded his head, "I'm afraid it is true, Bubbles. You four are to leave for Russia with all your possessions and Imma tomorrow evening."

Buttercup griped her fencing sword in restrain of slicing something that happened to be alive, "Why? Do you hate us so much that you would sell us to four Russian brats?"

John sighed, "Imma, leave. Now." Normally, the stepmother would throw a huge tantrum about him disrespecting her, and all that, but today, she was so delighted, she just skipped out of the training hall. After she did so, John continued, "Girls, look at your selves."

He turned to Blossom, "You have the knowledge and wisdom of a noble gentleman twice your age."

Then, he turned to Bubbles, and looked at her painting, which was of an open meadow, "You have the artistic skills of the goddess of art herself (A/N: Is there a goddess of art at all?)."

He then turned to Buttercup and Bloom," You two are fighting legends that are respected and feared by all the knights in Prussia."

Lastly, he motioned to all four sisters, "And you all had the beauty that rivals that of Aphrodite, the goddess of love herself. You girls are considered angels in human form to all the nobles that know the Utonuim family name. You deserve so much more that a life stuck in this lowly station of life. You deserve only what royalty can bring: fame, fortune, luxury."

All was silent before Bloom spoke in a cold, monotone voice, "Father, we don't need or want all of that stuff. We are perfectly fine in this station of life. We have all we need to live and be happy. We don't need all that money, pomp and all those servants"

John was practically crying. Big, fat, watery tears threatened to fall from his black eyes, "Girls, please. Please go to Russia, get married and live a happy life. SO when I pass on, I'll be able to do so knowing that all four of you are safe, happy and well care for. Please, girl..?"

The Utonuim sisters glanced at each other hesitantly, before sighing, "Fine." John slightly brightened, "Thank you girls. Like I said, Imma is going with you, and you leave tomorrow evening. The servants are packing you possessions in bags and trunks right now."

The girls smiled weakly as their father left the hall. Once he was gone, Buttercup scowled her special scowl that could make Satan cry like a new born baby, "I can't believe it. What've we done to deserve this?"

Blossom slammed her book closed, something she did only when she was really mad or irritated, "How much you wanna bet that all this was a scheme Imma cooked up to get more wealth and fame behind her name?"

Bloom snarled," My life. I still can't believe that Father replaced our mother, Keane, with… **that**!"

Bubbles squeaked, tears streaking her cute, rosy cheeks, "I don't want to go to Russia. The people there are rumored to be really mean."

The others just sighed, doing their best not to follow Bubble's example and cry, "Well, we don't really have a choice in the matter. All we can do now is watch everything unfold."

* * *

><p>That's chapter 1. I'm sorta runnin low on ideas. If you guys have any, put them in you review<p>

THANKS!

~ Please review! XDDDDDDDDDD


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of 'Two Worlds, Collide.'

Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG or the RRB. I do own the two OOCs though

Enjoy XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!

* * *

><p>It was an extremely chilly day in Russia, especially in Moscow, the capital of Russia. Since it was very close to winter, the people were expecting snow, and planet of it. Though it was cold outside, inside the royal palace, hundreds of fireplaces were burning throughout the palace, so it was nice and toasty. In one of the immense living rooms, four boys of sixteen lounged around, bored. They were the Rowdyruff bothers, son of HIM, the emperor of Russia, and the princes of the Crown.<p>

The eldest possessed long, shaggy, orange hair with a blood red fabric cap on backwards covering his bags, and blood crimson eyes. His name was Brick Rowdyruff, and he was the smartest of the four brothers. He was always studying war strategies and battle plans. Though he usually preferred to use his words than his fists, if violence or combat was necessary, he wasn't someone you would want against you.

The second eldest had spiky, raven black hair in spikes that towered upwards and forest green eyes. His name was Butch Rowdyruff, and he was the most cocky and violent of his brothers. He spends most of his time lifting weights and perfecting his combat moves. Not a single person could even begin to compare their best skills to his basics.

The third eldest possessed shaggy, umber brown hair pulled into a mini ponytail and violet eyes. His name was Bruise Rowdyruff, and he was the most mischievous and sly of the four. He can easily outwit and outsmart the smartest of HIM's high councilors. Not only that, but there weren't many things that could make him lose his cool. Not pressure, not Brick's red glare, nothing.

The youngest had slightly spiky, pure blond hair parted down the middle, and was slightly spiky at the end of the two bunches, and deep ocean blue eyes. His name was Boomer Rowdyruff, and he was the most sensitive and considerate of the Rowdyruff brothers. He was also a bit dense when it came to romance matters.

The Rowdyruff boys were the most desired and wanted after boys in all of Russia. All the noble girls chased after them wherever the imperial family traveled or visited. The four most obsessed of the rabid noble girls all came from noble families extremely close to the imperial family.

The one obsessed with Brick was Ashley Berlin. She had mousy red hair that reached her butt, dull grey eyes and wears too much makeup and too revealing clothing. Nobody liked her, considering she was a skanky bitch.

The girl obsessed with Butch was Marline Courtrany. She had deep navy blue hair that was unnaturally curly, that went to her mid back, and brown eyes. She was the type of girl that used the power that came with her family name to get what she wanted, mainly to boss people around. Nobody like her either, especially Butch.

The one obsessed with Bruise was Sarah Brunswick. She had oily, dirty blond hair that was given a horrible job of straightening that went to her lower back and icky hazel eyes. She was extremely dense. She practically had no brain. If she was asked what she wanted for lunch, she would say, "Oh, I would like my nails dyed tomorrow." It was so stupid and irritating.

The girl obsessed with Boomer was Lizzy Shantivan. She had tangled up black, almost brown hair that went an inch past her shoulders, and black eyes. She was an absolute crybaby. If she chipped a nail, she would cry. If she lost a ring, she would cry. Hell, if her afternoon tea was a second late, she would cry. The others had to physically restrain Boomer from bitch slapping her.

The boys were lounging around in one of the immense living room. Brick and Bruise were playing a game of chess, while Butch and Boomer were just chilling on the couch. Then, HIM came in. Brick didn't even bother to look up, "What's the matter?" HIM spoke, "A marriage proposal from noble family in Prussia. And I've accepted. You four now have candidates for marriage." Bruise dropped the chess piece he was holding and Butch and Boomer fell off the couch, "Marriage?" HIM chuckled, "Yes, but don't worry. I've done plenty of background check on each of the four girls, so I think they should be up to even your high standards."

Boomer sat up from the ground, "Well, can you tell us a little bit about them?" Butch nodded, "Like, what do they look like?" Bruise continued, "What're their likes and dislikes." HIM laughed, "Nope no can do. But trust me, you won't be disappointed." He began to walk out, but then paused for a minute, "Oh, and the palace workers are working on four of the guest bedrooms. Don't bother them," and then left his boys.

Boomer sighed, rubbing his slightly sore head, "I wouldn't be surprised if these girls are just like the sluts we have now."

Brick studied the chessboard, then moved one of his men, "Well, he did say we wouldn't be disappointed."

Butch scoffed, "Since when does Dad even care about our taste in girls..?" Bruise scowled slightly when Brick captured two of his men, "Ever since we've been complaining about the Slut sisters, I'm sure he took our preference of girls to mind, if not to heart."

Brick and Butch spoke in unison, "Since when does Father/Dad have a heart?"

Bruise chuckled, as he captured one of Brick's men, "True. So very true."

* * *

><p>That's chapter 2 Hope you liked it! CAUSE I SLAVED OVER A HOT STOVE ALL DAY COOKING IT UP! (JK :P)<p>

~Please review XDDDDDDDDDD


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

This is the fourth chapter of 'Two Worlds, Collide'

Enjoy! XDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

><p>Before the girls knew it, the day past, and it was the evening, which meant that it was time to start their journey with Imma to Russia. The four girls were currently sitting in their living room, staring out one of the window, watching as the servants loading their baggage in and onto the carriage, and another carriage specifically for Imma.<p>

Blossom was wearing a light pink dress, a white vest, a pair of comfortable, traveling shoes and a warm wool shawl. Bubbles was in the same outfit, only in baby blue.

Buttercup was dressed in a light green blouse, comfortable riding trousers, her black riding boots and a deep green coat. Bloom was in the same attire, only with a faded lilac blouse.

John then came in, with Imma several steps behind him, dressed in a loud yellow dress, a matching shawl and a pair of uncomfortable looking heels. All in all, she looks like she was going to a neighboring noble's party instead of going on a three hundred mile journey (/N I actually don't know the real distance, I'm just guessing).

He smiled sadly, "It's time to go my dears." He then turned towards Imma, "Go outside and wait for minute." The stepmother just nodded happily and pranced out towards the gate.

John turned to Blossom and placed his hand formally on her slender shoulder, "I want you to look after you sisters, and take care of them." The orange haired vixen nodded, tears threatening to fall.

He then turned to his other three daughters, "And I want you to listen to your sister, and do what she says. She's shall be your mother figure from now on. Understand?" Buttercup, Bloom and Bubbles all nodded, "Understood."

The groups walked out to the gate, where their carriage was fully loaded and hitched to four horses. Imma was already in her personal carriage, which was hitched to six horses, considering she had more luggage than the four girls put together (Jeez, over pack much?) The Utonuim sister all climbed into their carriage, and with one last wave goodbye and a saddening 'Goodbye, my dears. Please be happy,' the carriage rolled off, Imma in the front and the girls following.

* * *

><p>Bubbles, being the youngest, fell asleep when they were just leaving Zerbst, several hours into the night. Bloom sighed as she looked out the window at the passing scenery, "Well… this is it. All we have are each other, not including the power hungry prat up front." Buttercup nodded, "Let's just hope that these princes aren't spoiled little brats, like every other suitor we've had."<p>

Blossom was continuing with her "Black Raven" book, flipping the page gently, "Just please do not break your future fiancé's nose like you did to Mr. Friedrich Stettin."

Buttercup snarled at the disgusting memory, and retorted, "He rubbed my ass! He was lucky a broken nose was all he got." Blossom rolled her eyes, then turned to Bloom, "And you. Please restrain yourself from kneeing your future fiancé in that inappropriate area." The brunette sighed, "That pervert Wilhelm Reinbeck tried to pin me to the wall. Like Buttercup said, he was lucky that was all he got."

The orange haired teen sighed, "Please try. You could get beheaded for doing such things to a member of the Russian imperial family." The tow fencing legends sighed, "Fine, but that doesn't mean that I'm going all prissy sissy."

Blossom chuckled, "Fair enough. Nobody could get the two of you to go all soft anyway."

The three elders fell asleep when the carriage was miles out of Zerbst and almost to Berlin.

* * *

><p>That was the fourth chapter. I hope you liked it.<p>

I want to thank all the people who have been reviewing. It really helps.

THANKS A MILLION!

~Please continue reviewing


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

This is the fifth chapter of 'Two Worlds, Collide'

Enjoy! XDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

><p>The boys were horseback riding through the forest, or hunting ground behind the palace. It had begun to snow last night, so the horses' hooves crushed against the ground instead of their usual gallop.<p>

They were told that their brides-to-be weren't arriving for several weeks, considering they had to travel all the way across Prussia, them a few hundred more miles to Moscow, so they were free for that much more time.

But that gave Ashley, Marline, Sarah, and Lizzy more time to seduce them and bug them to no end. Ever since they found out about the marriage proposal, they've gone completely out of their way to seduce their obsessions to reconsider.

Of course, their attempts only worked onto the boys' last nerve. The only way for the boys to get away from them is to go outside, considering that the girls were terrified of the cold.

Butch growled, "I was so close to socking that bitch in to nose, if Dad hadn't told us to go riding." Bruise sighed, his breath like a billowing cloud, "I know. I literally threw up my breakfast before we headed for stables."

Brick spoke, "I never thought I'd say this, but I can't wait until these 'brides' arrive. Maybe then the sluts will back off a bit."

Boomer pulled his navy blue woolen scarf over his cold, red nose, "I really doubt it. They'll probably do their best to get our fiancés to go home or something. Y'know, bother them so much that they go home, or go insane, whichever comes first."

The boys came to their favorite cavern, where they rested their horses before heading back. It was protected, so it stays warm all year round. While the four horses drank from the small pond of water, the guys sat on top some boulders.

Bruise spoke, "I also heard that their stepmother's coming with them. Their real mother passed away just five years ago." Boomer nodded, "Uh huh. I heard that too. They say that she suppose to be extremely pretty." Butch scoffed, "If that's true, we should just get Dad to marry her and send the four girls back to where they came from." Brick wacked his younger brother upside the head, "you know perfectly well we can't do that. We don't have to fall in love with these girls. We just have to marry them, and continue to use girls from the palace harem."

Boomer spoke, "That's a bit cold, don't you think?" Brick rose an eyebrow, "Why do you say that? We'd be giving them what they want, and we'd be getting what we want. Everything'll be peachy."

Bruise spoke," What little bro means is that it'll probably break their hearts if we marry them, and go with common prostituted. I wouldn't do that, just sayin',"

Butch scoffed, "That's the problem with you young people. Always thinking about other, never about your own needs. It's stupid."

Brick thought for a minute, "Let's go with this. If we do fall in love, we'll stick with these girls. If not, we'll only make an empty marriage. How's that?"

The two youngers looked at each other, exasperated, before sighing, "Deal."

The boys then led their horses out, saddled up and began to ride back to the palace

* * *

><p>I know this chapter is probably not good, but I ran out of ideas at the end.<p>

I need more ideas for future updates. If you have any, put them you review, please and thank you

~PLEASE REVIEW XDDDDDDDD!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

This is the sixth chapter of 'Two Worlds, Collide'

Enjoy! XDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

><p>Four weeks have past, and the Utonuim sisters and Imma were currently at a post house at Kurland, just several miles away from Russia. While the teams were being changed, the girls were given the chance to rest and stretch their legs. Buttercup and Bloom were helping out with the chores, while Blossom and Bubbles were helping with the customers. Imma just lounged around, eating what little food the family had. A general named Leopold had come to pick them up and lead them to Moscow.<p>

Buttercup sighed as she swept the wooden floor, "I have no idea why, but I've been working all day, but not hungry. Just tired." Bloom washed dishes, "Same here. It's probably traveling sickness or something. Makes a person lose her appetite." She then turned to look at Imma, who was sitting by the warm hearth, embroidering a handkerchief, and eating a loaf of barely bread.

The two girls rolled their eyes, and got back to work. Just then, Blossom and Bubbles came back in. Their cheeks were slightly rosy, due to the coldness outside, but that only added to their beauty. Bubbles gently wiped her hands in the white apron covering her dress, "We're done with all the customers, and the general said that we should be leaving tomorrow morning."

Imma butted in, "Oh, that's a good thing. I am simply exhausted from all the work we have to do here." Blossom mumbled only loud enough for her sisters to hear, "All she's done for the three days we've been here was sit by the hearth, eat and embroider that exact same handkerchief." The other girls just nodded, agreeing.

Finally, it was time to go. It seemed that HIM was kind enough (A/N: ironic, isn't it? HIM's suppose to be the most evil being in the world, yet, in my story, he's being nice) to send them a personal sledge, and an escort of servants and guards to accompany them on the remainder of the trip to Moscow.

The sledge had scarlet drapes to keep the bitter wind out and a soft featherbed adorned with cushions made with the finest silk, covered in satin and the softest fur. The girls felt really out of place in such luxury, yet Imma lounging around like there was no today.

It was really late at night, but they were still moving. Imma was fast asleep on her side of the featherbed, while the girls were sitting on their side of the bed, bored completely. Buttercup muttered, "This is why I hate being stupidly rich. You can't do anything on your own. I'm about to die from boredom. Isn't there **anything** we can do?"

Bloom sighed, rubbing her temples (is that how you spell it?), "No, nothing but sit around and grow fat." Blossom quickly flipped through a book, before closing it and putting it down, "I've read every book I brought with me, a dozen times." Bubbles was bored to tears, literally, "I-I wish I brought my paints."

Bloom groaned, "I know we're not tired, but why don't we just go to sleep?"

The brunette's elder and younger sisters just nodded, lied down, and Bubbles, being closest to the candle, blew the flame out, and the sledge was engulfed in darkness. Yet, all the girls stayed wide awake.

Blossom's mind was thinking up a storm, 'I wonder what life will be like in the Russian imperial court. I just hope that I can fulfill that promise I made to Father and protect my sister.'

Bubbles was also brainstorming, 'I hope I can still do the things I enjoy at the palace. I also hope that my fiancé isn't the type of person that I've encountered at home. Perverted, jerks, completely heartless, or 100% selfish.'

Buttercup was practically growling at all the awful thoughts going on inside her head, 'I still can't believe I'm gonna marry some Russian brat. I'm gonna puke once I get the chance to. He's probably perverted, ugly, stupid, and worst of all, weak. I probably could break his arm with just one twist.' (Oh, how wrong our beloved BC is)

Bloom was fairing any better than her hotheaded sister, '*Sigh* We're gonna arrive in Russia in about three days, and another two days to get to Moscow, so in less than 1 week, we'll be where our retched fiancés are.' Her fist unconsciously clenched tightly, 'I hate this. Considering we're gonna meet royalty, I have to dress up like some sissy, and the worst part is, I won't do able to fence! I wouldn't be surprised if all the women in that court were fat, or trying to hide that with a weird corset.'

* * *

><p>Finally, with their minds completely wiped out, the four Utonuim sisters fell asleep<p>

This is the sixth chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Pleas send in ideas if you have any. New ideas are always wlecome to me

One more thing: I was thinking about starting another story, and I don't' have any ideas for it. Please send me any if you have some. THANKS!

~Please review:))))))


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

This is the seventh chapter of 'Two Worlds, Collide'

Enjoy! XDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

><p>It was snowing harshly at Moscow. The boys were freezing, so they were sitting in the heating room, which was installed for just a snowy occasion. Butch was literally socking the stuffing out of his leather bag. Scrapes of white stuffing was seeping out of multiple rips, "I…can't believe that… in only four more days… our hags of fiancés… are coming…"<p>

Bruise was reading a book, Brick was looking through a stack of huge old, dusty books, and writing notes in a journal, and Boomer was just staring out the window, watching the snow fall. The orange haired ruff spoke without looking up from his writing, "Well, this snow will probably delay them for about a day."

Boomer spoke, "Naw. Leopold sent us a telegram saying that the sledge will arrive as scheduled. He said that this snow wasn't strong enough to delay them."

Bruise flipped a page from his thick book, "Well, remember that deal we made just several days ago. Fall in love, stick with them, don't, go with prostitutes." The other boys sighed, "We got it."

Just then HIM came back in, with a long list of plans in his hand (A/N: HIM is just a regular human being in my story, if not the emperor of Russia). Butch stopped punching to drink some water, "Yo, what's that for?"

The emperor chuckled darkly, signaling that whatever he had planned, had something to do with the boys, and it wasn't good, "This is a list of all the proper etiquette and proper behavior a gentleman of your status needs to have. I want it all mastered by the time your fiancés arrive in four days."

There was a silence, before Boomer yelled, "Etiquette?" Bruise continued, "Proper behavior?" Butch added, "Gentlemen?" Brick finished, "Master in four days?"

The emperor of Russia mentally laughed, 'I live for these moments.' Out loud, he kept a straight face, but it was obvious that he was amused, "Yes. I've already arranged four tutors to teach you how to dance, eat, and treat a gentlewoman the proper way. After all, it would be an insult if the world saw that Russia's princes couldn't do all these things."

The boys looked at each other for moment before grumbling, "I hate you," but agreed none-the-less.

For the nest four days, the boys spent all their time learning etiquette and manners. They learned how to walk with proper posture, eat elegantly, dance the waltz, and all that stuff. The tutors were very strict, and even Brick, who was suppose to be the apple in every ones' eyes (get it? Apple and he's the red Ruff), get beaten with a birch more than once. Even though it was complete torture, especially for Butch and Bruise, the four boys managed to get through it all, and became more gentlemanly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with the girls, they were ready to kill to entertainment. Even Bubbles, who normally found something interesting to do in any environment, and any time, found it fatally boring. They even took turns saying everyday 'I can't wait until we finally get there.<p>

Imma, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. She had grown considerable fat, due to all the food they were presented for the journey, and lack of exercise when the sledge stopped for several hours to change teams.

* * *

><p>Finally, the day arrived that the sledge was to arrive at the palace. The boys were in their warmest furs and coats, waiting at the gates. Boomer, being the sensitive one, in both feelings and the cold, grumbled, "Why couldn't we've waited in the Throne room? I hate the cold. It's so… <strong>cold.<strong>"

Bruise sighed, his breathe like a billowing raincloud, "For once, I agree with Boomer. I'm freezing out here." Butch sneered, "I don't really mind. You guys're such wussies."

Brick ignored his brothers and turned to his father, who was also out, waiting, "Father, is it really necessary to come out this early? It's below freezing out here, and what makes you so sure that they'll arrive this early?"

HIM just buried himself deeper into his furs and coats, "You boys aren't the only people Leopold contacted about the girls arrival. He told me that they'll be here this early in the morning, so I suggest you wait."

They weren't disappointed, for just several minutes later, they could see the faint outline of a sliding sledge coming towards them. The boys grumbled, "Thank God."

* * *

><p>In the sledge, the girls were practically bouncing to get out. They were dressed in beautiful, yet comfortably warm, silver long sable cloaks called pelisses and sable hoods that hang over the shoulders like long scarves, called tippets. HIM sent them along with the sledge and escort. Imma got a pair as well, only hers was a deep maroon red, and not nearly as attractive.<p>

Buttercup sighed, "Finally, we're here. I'm exhausted, considering we barely fell sleep last night and had to get up extra early." To emphasize her point, she yawned loudly.

Bloom adjusted a deep violet satin ribbon on her pelisse, "yeah, I just hope we can sleep a bit. I never really got a good's night sleep on this entire trip, and that's saying something."

Blossom smoothed out her silver sable cloak, "I highly doubt it. Knowing how ridiculously extravagant imperial families can be, we're probably not going to sleep until tonight, really late." Buttercup grumbled, since she was never really a morning's person, and the lack of sleep and travel sickness weren't helping matters. Bloom just yawned.

Bubbles barely peeked out the curtain, "Hey girls, we're here. I can see the outline of the palace."

Imma, who was reclining on the featherbed, then got up, her shoes making no noise on the richly carpeted floor, and flounced her cloak snootily, "Well girls, time to shine. I'll go out first, to give the introduction. Don't feel too bad if they don't stop staring."

The girls then looked their stepmother up and down, inspecting her. In Zerbst, she was very pretty, with wavy auburn hair that cascaded down to her thighs, hazel eyes and hourglass figure. But, over the trip, due to unfamiliar hair products, her once shining auburn hair was all mousy and disgusting. Her clear hazel eyes became glazed over with greed and selfishness, and most of her deep curves have filled up with fat.

All in all, the once beautiful woman that had seduced John Utonuim, has completely lost her touch and her looks. Bubbles managed to voice a shaky, "S-sure," considering she couldn't trust her sister to say anything that was appropriate.

The sledge then came to a stop, and Leopold came into view through the window, "Ladies, we have arrived. Your fiancés and His Royal Majesty are currently waiting just outside the gates. Please get ready to exit the sledge within ten minutes. You shall exit, starting with Ms. Imma, then Ms. Blossom, then Ms. Buttercup, then Ms. Bloom and lastly, Ms. Bubbles. Is that clear?"

The four nodded, "Very." The general flashed a smile before his head disappeared again. Imma then reclined back on her section of the featherbed, "Girls, I'm exhausted from all this excitement, so please tell me when we arrive." With that, she went into a trance of half awake, and half asleep.

Buttercup growled like the angered tiger that she currently was, "Didn't you just wake up from a four hour nap seven minutes ago? How are you still sleepy?" Bloom shrugged, "Let it go. Plus, she probably won't be with us for much longer."

Her sisters rose their eyebrows in curiosity, "And why's that?" The brunette gently smirked, "Think about it. Imma's always longed for pomp and fame, but her greed for wealth tops those all. We're going to live in the palace of one of the most richest families in the country."

The other three Utonuim sisters caught on, "She'll probably go ballistic with greed once we arrive, and for some reason or another, she'll probably get sent back home." Bubbles sighed, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't wait until that happens." The others agreed completely.

The general then reappeared in the window, "It is time, ladies." He turned to Imma, and sighed, "Ms. Imma! Wake up!" The stepmother jolted out of her trance and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Hastily getting up and composing herself, Imma nodded, "Very well."The girls waited until the sledge came to a complete stop. Then Imma walked to the door, preparing to make her grand entrance, "Watch and learn girls."

The door gently opened, and she stepped out first, to arrange and introduce everything. The girls were told to wait for their que, 'It is proper etiquette,' said Leopold.

Bubbles was playing with a piece of fur on her cloak, "I'm so nervous. What if these boys are… well… perverts, or something?" Buttercup cracked her knuckles, "Then I'll knock them out and we can go home." "Buttercup, what did I say about harming your fiancé?" warned Blossom.

Bloom sighed, "Chill out, Blossom. She's just kidding. For now, anyway." The door opened up again, and Leopold came in, "It is time for you for to come out." The girls nodded, and got ready.

The attendant out side spoke, "Announcing, the Utonuim sisters. First is, Ms. Blossom Utonuim, Master Brick's fiancé." The orange haired girl gently stepped down the portable steps and out into the open. Brick's breath was taken away. He hadn't expected his future bride to be so beautiful and posed. Blossom took in everything there was about her groom-to-be, 'My, he's cute. Though maybe a bit overconfident occasionally,'

She walked over, and daintily curtsied, "I am honored to finally meet you, sir." The orange haired boy gently took her hand and spoke in a velvety voice that made any girl faint, "The honor is all mine, my dear."

The attendant then spoke again, "Next is Buttercup Utonuim, Master Butch's fiancé." The ravenette Utonuim then stepped out, remembering to take small, elegant steps rather than jumping directly to the ground like she did in the past, and it made her sick to her very empty stomach. The green ruff needed all his self control to not drool. He hadn't expected to receive an angel as a fiancé. Buttercup thought, 'Woah, he's hot. Good body, though his face look like the really cocky type.' Buttercup approached him, and grudgily curtsied, "I am pleased to meet you…sir."

Butch mentally smirked, 'Feisty, huh? I like that in a girl." Out loud, he offered his fiancé his hand, and spoke in a sincere voice, "Not half as pleased as I am."

The attendant spoke again, "Third is, Ms. Bloom Utonuim, Master Bruise's fiancé." The brunette stepped out, making sure muffle up her steps by stepping softly, instead of just stepping and making clacking noises on the steps. Bruise felt chills riding up his spine, and it wasn't due to the cold. He was very pleased with his bride. Bloom was using all her strength to restrain her fierce blush, 'What the hell is wrong with me? I've never blushed before, yet one look at this boy, and I'm a tomato.' She came up to him and shallowly curtsied, not wanting to go too low and get stuck, "I am most honored to meet you, m'lord."

Bruise bowed and offered her his arm, "The honor is all mine, m'lady."

The attendant made one last announcement, "Last, but defiantly not least, Ms. Bubbles Utonuim, Master Boomer's fiancé." The blond practically floated down the steps and out onto the snow. Boomer felt his face grow warm, and it wasn't any thanks to his scarf, 'Is she an angel in human form? I can't believe that this angel is of this world.' (Man Boomer, you've only just met her, and you've already fallen)Bubble's face was dusted with a light pink blush, "He's cute. And he looks like a gentleman. I hope I'm not disappointing him.'

She walked up to him and shyly curtsied, "It is truly a pleasure to finally meet you, m'lord." Boomer offered his bride-to-be his hand, and gently lifted her out of her curtsy, "Not even close as pleased as I am, my dear lady."

HIM clapped his hand, breaking the romance in the air, "Welcome, ladies to our humble abode. Tonight, we shall have a ball in your honor. But for now, please allow us to escort you inside to warm up and rest." He offered Imma his arm, and led her in. The four girls could easily see that he didn't want to , but he had to, due to etiquette.

Brick spoke, "Well, then, my dear. Shall we follow?" Blossom smiled lightly, "Of course." With that, the four royal couples walked back into the palace.

* * *

><p>Whew, that was a long chapter! So, the boys and the girls have finally met! Did you like it? If enough people don't like it, and have other ideas, I can always retype this chapter.<p>

~PLEASE REVIEW XDDDDDDDDD!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

This is the eighth chapter of 'Two Worlds, Collide'

Enjoy! XDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

><p>Once inside the palace, HIM spoke again, "Boys, please show the girls to their rooms, and allow the maids to get them ready for the ball tonight. You need to get ready as well."<p>

The couples bowed/curtsied, "Yes, sir," and walked inward and up the royal staircase, which was carved of gold, and covered with the richest crimson satin rug. He then turned to his personal attendant, "Please show madam to her private quarters, and prepare her for the ball as well,"

The servant bowed, "Yes, m'lord," and led the stepmother away. Imma held her head up high, as if she was empress. That caught the attention of passing servants, and they decided that they weren't going to be too fond of her.

HIM sighed, "I wonder how those young girls can put up with a pompous snoot like her." With that, he also headed for his suit of rooms to prepare for the ball.

The boys walked down a large corridor, and stopped at four doors, two on the right side, and two on the left. They were labeled with hammered golden plates. The two on the right were labeled 'Buttercup' and 'Bloom'. The rooms on the left were labeled 'Blossom' and 'Bubbles'.

Bruise spoke, "These, madams, are your chambers. I assume that they shall satisfy your needs. We had them designed specially for you."

Boomer opened the doors to Bubbles room, where two maids in black and white uniforms that went up to their knees, (unlike the skimpy uniforms found in other imperial courts), "These maids are your personal ones. They shall prepare your dressing, casual or formal. They have pins that indicate that they are your personal maids."

True to that, on their left breast was a pin of baby blue.

Brick, Butch and Bruise followed their youngest brother's example, "You each have a pair. Now, we shall leave you to prepare for the ball. It is at seven this evening. All the nobles are invited."

Blossom curtsied to her fiancé, "Thank you kindly. We shall be ready by then." Buttercup, Bloom and Bubbles did the same and curtsied to show their gratitude and respect.

The boys bowed, and left the girls in the lone corridor. Buttercup looked around, "This place to so… extravagant. It'll take some time to get used to this."

Bloom nodded, "Back home, we got only three hours to prepare for a ball, and on our own too."

Bubbles turned to Blossom, "Will it really take all day to get ready for this ball?" The eldest sister thought for a moment before responding, "Probably not. I'm just gonna get some shut eye until it's time to get ready."

Buttercup nodded, "Agreed." Bloom nodded, and Bubbles yawned to prove the fact that she was tired.

Rubbing her eyes adorably, the blue puff mumbled, "See you girls at seven in the evening. I'm going to bed."

The girls nodded and entered their rooms, gently closing the doors, which was after dismissing their maids.

One maid, one of Bubbles, smiled, "I think I'll like serving Madam Bubbles." The maids for Blossom nodded in agreement, "Us too. Mistress Blossom seems like a nice person."

The maids for Buttercup chuckled, "Our lady Buttercup seems a bit hard core, but should be easy to get along with." Bloom's maids laughed softly, "Ms. Bloom seems like a nice girl. Now, come along ladies. We are to prepare the ladies' wardrobes for the ball."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with the boys were in their personal lounge. The royal seamstresses were still working on their new suits, so they had nothing else to do.<p>

Brick broke the silence, "So, what do you guys think of you future brides?"

Butch smirked, "Damn, she's fine. She has a fiery personality, yet, she can be so submissive at times. (Now where can Butch get an idea like that? :P) Not to mention her hot body."

Bruise chuckled as he browsed through a thick book from the large bookshelf, "I'm not as much of a pervert as Butchie Boy here, but I agree that Bloom has a body that all the women of this court would die for. She also an air of mystery about her, which intrigues me even more. Not to mention the fact that she isn't the type to sell herself for money."

The boys turned to Boomer, who was laying on the navy blue velvet couch, staring at nothing, with a daydreaming glaze in his aqua blue eyes.

Brick chuckled, "Seems that Boomie's fallen for his fiancé." Butch laughed hard, "And he fell **hard**."

Boomer blushed, embarrassed, "I can't help it. She's so pretty. Her hair looks as soft as silk, in those adorable pigtails. Her eyes are like sapphires, sparkling with happiness, and her rosy cheeks just add to her beauty. Don't even get me started on her smile…"

Bruise smiled, "Okay, okay, Boomer. We get it." He then turned to Brick, "So, _Bricky, _what do you think your bride?"

The red ruff paused his writing, "Let's just say I approve of her." Boomer scowled, "That's just low. Give us more details."

Butch nodded, "C'mon, you know you like her." Brick sighed, giving in, "Fine, yes, I do like her. She looks like she has intelligence that rivals mine. I want brains, as well as beauty." Bruise sat down with a battered book, "Aren't you happy that you get both in Blossom?"

The eldest ruff carelessly nodded it off as he continued to write. Just then, a maid knocked, entered and bowed respectfully, "M'lords, the royal seamstresses are finished with you newly made clothing, and require your presence for a fitting.'

Brick nodded, and stood up, "Let's get this over with." The others sighed, and followed their eldest brother out.

* * *

><p>The day passed by in a flash, and before everyone knew it, it was four in the afternoon. The girls were awoken by their maids and began to get ready. Well, Blossom and Bubbles went with it willingly, while Buttercup and Bloom were practically forced to get ready. After two and a half hours of bathing, grooming, dressing, putting on make up, dressing in jewelry, dabbing on perfume, and trying on shoes, the girls were ready.<p>

Blossom was dressed in pink ball gown with no hoops (she was grateful for that), with shards of rubies woven in the panniers, the sleeves embroidered with red silk roses, a V neck line that cut off just past her chin, rose pink silk gloves that go several inches past her wrists, with a ruby pendant, a ruby-and-pearl bracelet on her wrist, a silver ring with an encrusted ruby, and a pair of rose red silk high heels embroidered with light pink leaves. Her hair was braided all the way to her calves, held with a crimson rich ribbon.

Buttercup was in a lime green gown with no hoops (she begged to not use them), with a watery type of silk called moiré clothing her panniers, a V neck line that barely showed any cleavage, her puffy sleeves just bunching past her shoulders, wrist long lime silk gloves, an emerald-and-pearl gem necklace around her neck, teardrop pearl earrings glittering from her ears, a simple emerald hanging from a delicate gold chain on her wrist, an emerald carved ring on her finger, and a pair of green slippers encrusted with tiny shards of emerald. Her hair was brushed like silk, with an emerald-pearl pin holding her bangs back.

Bloom was dressed in an amethyst ball gown with no hoop (she also begged to not use it), with soft ruffles layering on her panniers, a V neck line that cut off two inches above her chest, no sleeves, but thin lavender gloves that go to her forearms, a golden necklace with encrusted amethyst around her neck, an amethyst-pearl bracelet around her wrist, an amethyst ring in set silver on her finger, and a pair of lavender high heel slippers (much to her distaste) with soft white pompoms at the toes. Her hair was held in a low ponytail, the hair gently slung over her shoulder.

Bubbles was in a sky blue dress, of course, with no hoop (she politely declined the offer), with several layers of brocades on her panniers, a V neckline that just cut off an inch past her chin, loose, rippling sleeves that reach her forearms, baby blue silk gloves that go an inch past her elbows, a deep navy blue chocker around her neck with three teardrop sapphires dangling from it around her neck, a sapphire-pearl bracelet around her wrist, with matching teardrop sapphire earrings sparkling from her ears, a silver ring with an extremely rare blue diamond encrusted in it (that was the engagement ting Boomer bought her. A/N: all the girls are wearing the engagement rings the boys bought them), and a pair of aqua blue high heels with sapphires encrusted in the heel. Her hair was still in their usual pigtails, only they were a bit more curled and held up with sapphire-and-pearls bands.

All in all, the four look more like angels that regular girls in evening ball gowns. They were currently sitting in a small waiting room behind the large staircase entering the extremely immense ballroom.

Blossom was sitting calmly in a crimson velvet chair, Bubbles was nervously fiddling with her ring, Buttercup was pacing her nervousness out and Bloom was just staring into space.

The ball had already started, and the girls could hear the classical music. They were told that it was tradition that the princesses or guest of honor was to make their entrance later, when everyone was assembled. The princes were already introduced, and were out dancing.

Buttercup sighed as she flopped into a chair, exhausted from pacing, "This stinks. I'm bored. Why couldn't we just join the party like back home? All we had to do was shake hands with the right people, and boom, we're in."

Blossom rubbed her temples, "I know, but that was home, and this is an imperial court. This is usual for balls, and we'll be attending quite a few of them, so get used to it." Bubbles squeaked, "I'm nervous. What if I mess up?'

Bloom chuckled, "Me and Buttercup should be the ones worrying about messing up. You're the daintiest one of the Utonuim sisters. You won't mess up."

Just then, a butler entered through a hidden door, "M'ladies, it is time to make you entrance. Please enter according to your age." Blossom gulped, because that meant that she was first.

Bubbles approached her and made some quick adjustments to her jewelry, and slightly straightened her gown, "There. Now you really do look like a pink angel." The orange haired puff sighed and approached the large white double doors that open out into the ball room, "Wish me luck."

Her sister nodded at that, and quickly ducked out of sight, as the double doors began to open.

* * *

><p>CLIFF HANGER! MUAHAHAHAHAH! AH.. but don't worry, I'll update really soon.<p>

If you have any ideas on what should happen at the ball, tell me. Maybe I'll put them in.

~PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! XDDDDDDDDDDDD


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

This is the ninth chapter of 'Two Worlds, Collide'

Enjoy! XDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

><p>Brick, Butch, Bruise and Boomer were bored to death. Having to dance with all the girls that <strong>weren't<strong> their fiancés.

Boomer bowed to Lady Mary, who giggled in an extremely high, girl voice, and deeply curtsied. Then he stalked over to the base of the staircase, where his brothers looked exhausted.

Butch messed up his hair, "Man, how long does it take for four girls to get here? It's not like their rooms are in a separate mansion away from the castle."

Brick sighed, "You know the tradition for the ball. Princesses aren't allowed to enter until later."Bruise grumbled, "I swear, if one more girl asks me to dance, I'm gonna…"

Just then, HIM came over, with a smile on his face, "Well, boys it's almost time for your brides to come out." The four boys sighed with relief, "Thank God." Then, the introduction trumpets began to blast, as an attendant began to speak, "Introducing, Ms. Blossom Utonuim, Master Brick's fiancé."

The eldest ruff's crimson eyes were glued as the white double doors slowing swung open to reveal… the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on, 'I-is that really Blossom..? Or did she get replaced with an angel?"

Blossom was using all her self control not to burst into red as she felt every pair of eyes upon her as she slowly made her way down the marble stairs. She made her way to Brick, who extended his arm to her, took her hand and placed a feather light kiss on it, "You look radiant tonight, my dear."

Blossom couldn't restrain it anymore, and let a light pink blush dust her cheeks, "Thank you, m'lord." Brick smirked lightly, "Will you honor with a dance, m'lady?" The pink puff smiled, just adding to her beauty, "The honor would be all mine." With that, the red couple made their way to the dance floor, where the other nobles have left to make room, and watch.

Bruise chuckled, "I never thought I'd see the day **Brick** would be so happy as to dance with a girl at the ball." Butch laughed freely, "Yeah, he's fallen and he's fallen hard." Boomer just did his best not to fall to the floor laughing and embarrass himself.

* * *

><p>Now, it was Buttercup's turn. Bubbles gave her the same treatment as Blossom, but a bit more quickly, as in, Buttercup was already in a grumpy mood with dressing up and having to wait so long. Bloom smiled teasingly, "Break a leg, Buttercup."<p>

The green puff scoffed, "Shut up." Bubbles sighed, "Please calm down, both of you. Now Buttercup, remember, small, quiet and dainty steps. Don't clobber down the steps like you have horseshoes nailed to your shoes."

Bloom laughed as Buttercup scowled and made her way to the door, "Just shut up. I need to concentrate on taking 'small, quiet and dainty' steps." With that, the doors opened again, and Buttercup began to walk out.

Butch watched as his bride walked down the steps. She wasn't smiling, like Blossom was. She had a faint scowl on her face, but that only added to her beauty, '*Wolf whistle*, Woah, she's even hotter than when I just met her.'

Buttercup did her best not to scowl horribly as she saw lust and want in every mans' eyes. She did what her youngest sister suggested and took dainty steps, her slippers making no sounds at all. When she approached her fiancé, she was actually glad to see that he didn't have any lust in his eyes, just pride and happiness.

Butch offered her his broad hand, and as she placed her hand in his, he realized how small, fragile and dainty her hand looked, compared to his large, tough one. He bowed, "May I have the honor of dancing with you, m'lady?" Buttercup didn't blush, or giggle, like any other girls would've. Instead, she just let a small smile lace her scowling expression, "Yes, you may."

Butch chuckled, 'Yup, I'm gonna love marrying this chick. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I've fallen in love, and I've fallen **hard. **Just like Brick and Boomer. Tch, Bruise's probably next,' as he led he future bride onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Bloom sighed, as Bubbles was making minor adjustments to her dress and accessories, "Do you have to do this? My maids made sure I had everything perfectly in place before they even let me leave my room." The blue puff smiled innocently, "I know. I just do this to calm myself. Remember to be like a lady, and don't break any gentleman's nose."<p>

The brunette sighed, "I know, it's just that I hate it when they think that just because we're girls, they think they can take advantage of us." Bubbles sighed, and gently prompted her elder sister towards the door, "Alright then, time for you go make your entrance." True enough, the doors began to slowly swing open, and she began to walk out.

Bruise smiled proudly as his bride walked down. He mentally scowled at the brimming lust in other men's eyes, 'Back off, jerk offs. She's mine.' As she approached him, the purple ruff extended a hand, and took the amethyst puff's gloved hand in his, bring it to his lips and placing a chaste kiss on it, "Will the lady honor this humble man with a dance?"

Bloom chuckled, but not blushing or anything else, "I'd be honored, m'lord." Bruise smiled, pride and joy beaming from his eyes, and radiating from his smile, as he led his future wife towards the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Bubbles smiled as she, too, gently fiddled with her necklace nervously, 'Okay, Bubbles, you can do this. Your sister did perfectly well, and so can you. Just walk down and go to Boomer. That's all." She walked to the doors and as the doors swung open, she gently walked to the staircase, and began to walk down it, her heels gently clicking against the marble. A light pink blush gently dusted across her face.<p>

Boomer was awe struck as his angel –like bride made her way down the staircase. She made the men drool a bit, considering she was the most pretty out of the Utonuim sisters. As she made her way to Boomer, the blond ruff smiled proudly and offered her an arm, which she looped her arm around, "Well, my angel, shall we head for dancing?"

Bubble's blush intensified a shade of red, "I would be very much honors, m'lord." With that, the youngest, and probably the cutest couple walked onto the dance floor, where their elder siblings were already dancing. HIM smiled proudly and happily down at his sons from his place on the throne, 'Please take care of my sons, girls. They need someone to love.'

* * *

><p>That's the ninth chapter, hope you enjoyed it.<p>

~ PLEASE REVIEW! XDDDDDDDDDD


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

This is the tenth chapter of 'Two Worlds, Collide'

Enjoy! XDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

><p>The ball went on very nicely. Normally, for Russia, the balls last for about four to six hours, so it was almost time for the ball to end. The musicians were playing a lively tune, but the royals weren't dancing. They found themselves too tired, so the boys temporarily left their fiancés to talk with a few friends while the girls were just talking amongst themselves.<p>

Bubbles was at the buffet table, getting herself a small cup of water, while Blossom, Buttercup and Bloom were not far, talking. As she turned around, she nearly crashed into Sir. Steven Snider, the son of Gill and Mary Snider, the most powerful nobles underneath the imperial family. He was sixteen, with stingy grey hair and dull black eyes.

Being the young saint she was, the blue puff took a step back and curtsied, "Hello, Mr. Snider, are you enjoying the ball?" The old pervert smirked, loving the fact that the angel before him didn't see the lust brimming from his eyes, "Yes, indeed, m'lady. But, you know what would make this ball perfect for me?"

Now, as you know, Bubbles was the most innocent of the Utonuim sisters. That also includes being a bit naïve. So, in short, she had no idea what Steven wanted from her. She smiled brightly, "Yes, what that be?" She was surprised out of her mind when the nobleman pinned her to the wall, and whispered huskily, "You, my dear."

The youngest sister struggled, but the boy was too strong, "You can't do this. I-I'm already engaged to Prince Boomer."

Steven chuckled darkly, "He won't ever know, now will he?" Bubbles felt tears beginning to swell in her eyes, and tried to control them by sounding brave, "Let m-me go." Inside, she was bawling, 'Why, can't I be strong like Buttercup, or have the fighting skills like Bloom. I can't even scream, like Blossom would.'

She then felt Steven's hard lips clashing with hers, harshly bruising her soft ones. Tears were falling harshly down her pale cheeks, 'HELP ME! Buttercup, Bloom, Blossom, ANYONE, please help me!'

* * *

><p>Blossom looked at the large Grandfather clock engraved with pure gold, which read 11: 36, "Huh, Bubble's been gone since 11:25. How long could it take walk to the buffet table, pour yourself a glass of water and walk back?"<p>

Buttercup shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe she met some girl and made a friend." Bloom turned towards the buffet table, and gasped, "Or maybe she's about to be raped!" The other turned so fast their necks cracked, and saw their youngest sister being pinned to the wall by a stranger boy.

Buttercup's fist griped so tightly, her nails tore slits in the gloves, "I swear, when I get my hands on that guy…" Bloom began to walk towards the scene, eerily calm, "Why are you guys just standing there? Let's go."

* * *

><p>Steven began to feel the young girl up when someone tapped his shoulder. Angry, he spun around, "What do you…" He couldn't finish his sentence, as in, Buttercup punched him, sending him flying to the ground. Blossom quickly wrapped her youngest sister in a comforting hug, "Shhh… it's okay, Bubbles. He's gone now. Well, Buttercup and Bloom are taking care of him."<p>

Buttercup and Bloom towered over Steven, their auras blazing with fire and freezing with ice. The entire ballroom was silent, watching this, including the boys and their friends: Blaze and Bullet.

Bloom reached down, wretched Steven up by his neck and lifted him six inches off the ground, "Who.. do you think you are to do **that **to our younger sister."

Steven smirked, "You can't do anything to me. You two are merely girls, not to mention foreigners at that." Buttercup growled, and got ready to jack slap him. Bloom spoke, "Hold it BC."

The green puff growled , "What?" Bloom smirked, "Don't slap him." Blossom and Buttercup narrowed their eyes, "Why?" The purple puff smirked, "Punch him instead." Buttercup chuckled, and clenched her hand into a fist, "Much obliged," and did just that, sending him flying with a broken nose.

The boys came over, Brick saying, "What's the matter?" Blossom gave him a scowl that rivaled his red hot one, "Is it tradition to invite perverts and rapists to your balls? 'Cause if it is, I'm sorry we attended."

Butch arched a brow, "What're you talking about?" Buttercup and Bloom came back to the group, "That stupid idiot over there tried to rape Bubbles." Boomer's eyes shot up, and ran to Bubbles, hugging her gently, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't notice."

Bubbles sniffed, then giggled, "It's okay, I'm fine. A bit scared, and shocked, but okay." Both the girls and the boys turned to Steven, who's personal butler was attending to his broken nose. Bruise spoke in an icy voice that would melt Antarctica, "Well, Mr. Steven, it's surprising that you thought you could to something like that to someone as important as a prince's fiancé."

The noble scoffed, "Who cares? She's nothing but a whore, anyway, so she shouldn't mind what I do to her." He received two extremely harsh punch in the face and the gut by Buttercup and Butch. The green puff growled like an animal, "Why I otta...! How dare you call my sister a whore! I'll kill you!"

Steven smirked, "I'd like to see you try," and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, assassins jumped into the ballroom, armed with swords, clubs, ect. All the guests began to scream and went for the exit. Unfortunately, it was blocked off, and all the windows were too high up.

Bubbles gasped, clutching to Boomer just a bit tighter, "W-what on earth…" Boomer scowled, "Steven's family controls a strong police force, the strongest in Moscow." Brick gently pushed Blossom behind him, "There aren't many people who can defeat the assassins the Snider family hires."

Bloom sighed, "Well then, I guess me and Buttercup are 'not many people.' C'mon sis." She punched an assassin right in the face, hard enough to break a bone and knock him unconscious. Buttercup kneed another one in the place where the sun don't shine and knocked him across the floor.

They managed to seize a pair of fencing swords and began to, well, fence. The number of assassins that were being knocked out began to pile up. Bloom spoke after slicing at an assassin, "What're you boys, wimps? C'mon and help." The boys smirked and did so. Blossom and Bubbles helped get all the guests out of the ball room and to safety.

Finally, every single assassin was down, groaning in pain, paralyzed, or completely unconscious. Buttercup wiped imaginary sweat off her forehead, "That was a nice work out, considering we haven't trained in months." Butch chuckled, "Who knew you girls could fence."

Bloom scoffed, "We aren't like those prissy girls who only have air in their heads." She then turned to Blossom and Bubbles, "Is everyone alright?" Blossom smiled, "Yes, we did a head count and everyone was there, and okay. Several women fainted, but okay."

Boomer slung the club he was holding over his shoulder, "Are you okay, Bubbles?" The blue puff giggles, "Yes, Boomer, I'm fine." Brick sighed, "Well, now that the excitement is over, why don't we all retire." He snapped his fingers, and tow guards appeared, bowing. Butch spoke, pointing to Steven, who was groaning in pain, "Bring Steven home, and tell his parents what happened here."

The guards nodded, grabbed the nobleman, and dragged him off, Steven shouting curses, and swearing revenge. Buttercup dropped her swords and yawned, "Man, I'm bushed. C'mon, lets get to bed." Agreeing, the boys took the girls' hand and led them up the stairs towards the west wing, where the royal family's and the royal guests' bedchambers are, completely ignoring the large amounts of rubble in the ballroom and the large number of knocked out assassins on the ground.

* * *

><p>Whew, that took a lot of work! Well, the boys now know that the girls aren't helpless on the battlefield. Ideas are always welcome, considering I'm practically out of them<p>

~PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

This is the eleventh chapter of 'Two Worlds, Collide'

Enjoy! XDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

><p>The next morning, after breakfast, the couples went into Butch's personal training arena. He took out tow fencing swords and tossed one to Buttercup, "I wanna see just how good you are. Let's duel."<p>

The green Utonuim sister smirked, "Fine, I've never lost in my life. Bring it on." Bloom muttered, "Except to me, no you haven't." Luckily, Buttercup didn't hear, or she would be challenging Bloom, instead of Butch.

They had only begun the duel when HIM came in, with a letter in hand. Brick asked, "What's that Father? More etiquette listings?" The emperor shook his head, "No, it's for the girls. It's a letter from your father."

Bloom was up in record time, taking the letter, bowing in gratitude and reading it, with her sister crowding around her. It read:

_Dear Girls,_

_ I hope that you have made it safely to Russia. Things are very well here. The king has boosted my social status a bit, but not enough to support you angels. I shall be attending your wedding in half a year. Please be careful there, and protect each other._

_ Good Bye, my sweet, sweet angels._

_ Love,_

_ John Utonuim_

Blossom sighed, "Okay, so everything is fine back home. That's good." Bubbles giggled, "And Dad's going to be at our wedding." Buttercup smiled at that, then turned back to Butch, "Now that that's over with, let's get this duel going again." Her fiancé chuckled, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>It took three whole hours, and the duel ended in a tie, and Buttercup and Butch were panting like dogs. Bloom yawned, "C'mon, let's call it a draw. Your skills are matched. Plus, Bubbles and Boomer are asleep, Blossom and Brick aren't even here anymore, and Bruise and I are practically sleep watching you two."<p>

The two sighed, "Fine." And put the swords away. As they made their way out after waking Bubbles and Boomer, Marline, Sarah and Lizzy showed up. They were away for a few days with their families on a trip, but now, they're back, and ready to 'seduce 'the boys again.

Lizzy latched onto Boomer's arm and fluttered her eyelashes, "Hello, Boomie-poo. Did you miss me?" Boomer wanted to gag, "No, I didn't. Let me go.' Bubbles, on the other hand, was feeling the one emotion she never thought she'd feel, rage.

It boiled and writhed in her veins and it tore at her ability to think straight. Bloom and Buttercup practically saw fire in her normally calm and peaceful aura.

Marline pressed her self against Butch's body and Sarah leeched into Bruise like the leech she was. For a reason unknown to the two Utonuim sisters, they also felt rage and anger boil on their viens. Now, they've both been angry in the past, a lot, so they knew how anger felt. But nothing in their past has ever made them this angry.

Bloom sighed, doing her best to calm down, spoke to Sarah, "I'm sorry, but who are you?" Sarah turned towards the purple Utonuim and smugly spoke, "I am Sarah Brunswick, daughter of Chris Brunswick, the third most powerful noble underneath the imperial family of Russia."

Buttercup rose an eyebrow to Marline, "Who are you?" Marline sniffed, "I am Marline Courtrany, daughter of the second most powerful noble under the imperial family."

Bubbles calmed down, or tried to, and asked, "And who are you?" Lizzy laughed in a bone rattling high pitched laugh, "I am Lizzy Shantivan, the daughter of the fourth most powerful noble in Russia."

Bloom spoke, "Yeah, well, I've heard that all four princes of Russia are engaged." Marline sniffed, "The, I could easily give Butchie much more than that slut ever could." Butch muttered, "Wrong, and terrible choice of words." Marline found out when Buttercup rammed her fist into her cheek, harshly bruising it and sending her flying.

Sarah gaped, "You… punched her..! Not even our own fathers even lay a finger on us, and you punched her!" Buttercup breathed on her fist and rubbed on her dress, "She called me a slut, and I'm sure Butch didn't appreciate her clinging onto him."

Lizzy began to wail and cry. Bubbles spoke in a cold voice that didn't really suit her, but did frighten people, including Boomer, "Why's she crying? Buttercup didn't do anything to her." Boomer growled, "Because she's nothing but a stupid crybaby," causing Lizzy to start crying harder. What happened next, hadn't ever happened before.

Bubbles rose her hand and bitch slapped the bawling noble girls, sending her crashing to the floor. Boomer's eyes grew large, while Bloom, Bruise, Buttercup and Butch laughed so hard, they began to cry. Lizzy's eyes were still leaking furiously with tears, while placing a hand to her cheek, which bore a fierce red mark that look like it'll stay for quite a while.

Bubbles narrowed her eyes, which have become a cold, intimidating ice blue, "Stop crying. It's babyish and plain disgusting. You stay away from Boomer. He is my fiancé, and I won't loose him to some slut who thinks that her tears will get her her way. Now beat it."

Lizzy's bottom lip quivered and she ran away, bawling all the way. Buttercup turned to Marline, "Why not follow you friend's example and beat it before I follow my little sister's example, and bitch slap you?"

It was clear that Marline was scared, but she haughtily lifted her head, "You can't do anything to be. My Butchie poo won't let you." She then turned to Butch and fluttered her eyelashes, "You won't let that Bitch hurt me, will you, sweetie?"

The green ruff scoffed, "I already let her punch you. What makes your think that I won't let her hurt you again?" Marline got tears in her eyes, "Y-you don't mean that, do you… Butchie?" Butch smirked, and turned to Buttercup, "Would you clear her ears, my dear?" The green puff slightly scowled at the 'dear' part, and cracked her knuckles, "My pleasure, 'Hun'" The slut obsessed with Butch ran after her friends, not crying, but screaming.

Everyone then turned to Sarah, Bruise scowling the entire time. Bloom narrowed her eyes with trapped anger, "Now, slut, we can do this the easy way, which is you just leaving, or you can get the same 'special treatment' your friends got." Sarah scowled, "I don't want their treatment, I want my own treatment."

Bloom scowled even fiercer, like adding fuel to the fire. Bubbles sighed, "Very, VERY bad choice of words, but I guess she couldn't think of anything else." Boomer spoke, "I'm afraid to ask, but why?" Buttercup smirked, "Bloom hated stupid people. Not stupid people as in slow, though those people do irritate the hell out of her, she hates people like Sarah, where they were born missing their brain."

Butch smirked and chuckled, "Well then, Sarah's gonna get the beating of her life." Bloom grinded her teeth together, trying and apparently failing, to keep her temper, "Let me explain like you're mental retarded: Are you gonna leave on you own, or do I have to punch and bitch slap you too?"

Sarah, being the ditzy airhead she was, spoke in an irritated voice, "I said that I wanted my own treatment." The clogged up glacier finally gave. Bloom roared, "YOU DIZTY, STUPID, BITHCY SLUTTY WHORE!" and punched the noble girl in the nose.

It broke Sarah's nose, or nose job, and sent her flying all the way down the corridor. Everyone was stunned silent, before Bruise laughed, "Well, that's taking care of her. Thanks, dear." Bloom grinned, "No problem. I haven't punched anyone that hard in a long time. It was fun."

Buttercup went over and hugged Bubbles, "And Bubbles finally lost her cool and hit someone. Better yet, it was someone that we all hated." The blue puff giggles, "Thanks Buttercup." Butch chuckled, "C'mon everyone. It's time to get to dinner. Dad doesn't like it when we're late." With that, the three couples began to make their way to the private dining hall.

* * *

><p>When dinner was served, which was made of cooked wild asparagus with butter and cheese, tenderly roasted lamb, soup with parsley dumplings, freshly baked bread, and wine for the adults and freshly made lemonade for the teens, Ashley, Marline, Sarah and Lizzy didn't join them at the table.<p>

HIM rose an eyebrow at the four empty seats, "Where are those four? They never miss a chance to be close to you boys." The girls and boys shrugged, "Who knows?"

* * *

><p>At night, the girls crowded into Blossom's room, asking their eldest sister what she did to Ashley. It turns out that Ashley found them while they were taking a walk in the indoor gardens, and tried to seduce Brick. Blossom tried to reason with her to go away, but at the end, Ashley made her loose her rarely lost temper and sock her in the face.<p>

Blossom was shocked when Bloom told her that Bubbles bitch slapped Lizzy, while Bubbles resembled a tomato and Buttercup laughed her butt off at the memory. The orange haired vixen sighed, combing her hair, "Girls, do your very best to avoid using violence with these girls. We are merely foreigners, and we could get in trouble for harming them."

Buttercup scoffed, "Oh please. The boys didn't mind us bashing those whores, so we have nothing to worry about."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with the boys, they crowded into Brick's room, prying for information about what his bride to his stalker. The red ruff admitted that he was very happy that she socked Ashley in the face.<p>

Boomer still was a bit stunned that his 'innocent angel' as he put it, would hit someone and use such language, but since it got rid of Lizzy, and her crybaby ways, he wasn't complaining. Butch and Bruise were very proud that they had such fierce fiancés, instead of the sissies that had no back bone.

All in all, it was a very satisfactory day for both the girls and the boys.

* * *

><p>Sorry, this chapter didn't have Imma, but it did have a lot of OOC bashing. I hope you like it, this is my first time writing a bashing. I'm getting writer's block, so I seriously need more ideas.<p>

~PLEASE REVIEW! XDDDD


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

This is the twelfth chapter of 'Two Worlds, Collide'

Enjoy! XDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

><p>Over the weeks, the four relationships have begun to grow. Boomer and Bubbles were the main talk about the palace, as well as the other villages. They were practically glued together, if you find one, you find the other.<p>

Brick and Blossom also loved each other very much. They respected each other, treating each other at the same level. Brick forget his ways of going to the harem, and stayed with Blossom, and the same with Blossom.

Buttercup and Bloom began to warm up to Butch and Bruise, but they were still very wary about them. Bloom and Bruise settled on the friend level for now. They would talk together, friendly, or not. Buttercup and Butch had a like hate situation. One minute, they were laughing and joking together, and the next, they were at each other's throats.

But all in all, things turned out much more different and better than both sides had expected.

* * *

><p>But, for the people the couples have encountered, they weren't very happy: Ashley, Marline, Sarah, Lizzy and Steven. Ashley was demoted in her family line so that she couldn't inherit the family power. The same happened with Marline.<p>

Sarah and Lizzy couldn't inherit their family name, because of their overly sensitivity and extreme stupidity, but they got punished with a ban from their obsession.

Steven got the worst punishment yet. His parents were completely humiliated and ashamed about what happened. They striped Steven of all he had, and exiled him from their family estate, telling him that he was no longer a part of their family.

Petty anger and lust for revenge formed in all four nobles' veins, but that was the only thing driving them: lust for power, wealth and sexual actions.

* * *

><p>Ashley, Marline, Sarah and Lizzy were walking in the gardens. The snow was slowly melting away, winter running away, and spring approaching the starting line.<p>

Ashley snarled, an extremely unattractive swelling bruise leaking out of a tightly wrapped bandage, "I swear, once I have Blossom with in grasp…" She punched (much like pet) the tree trunk, thendrew back in pain, her fragile knuckles torn and bleeding, "OW OW OW!"

Marline scoffed, "Not nearly as terrifying as what I going to do to that slut Butch calls a fiancé."

Sarah ditzly looked at her fingernails, "I think I'll have my manicure in the afternoon." Lizzy had tears welling up in her eyes, "That girl… slapped my beautiful face." (Keep dreamin, hun, keep on dreamin)

Just then, a dark, husky voice rang out, "You four truly hate those whores those bastards call finaces."Ashley turned around in circles, "W-who's there?" A figure jumped down from a large oak tree nearby. Marline gasped, and Lizzy began to bawl, "S-steven..?"

The exiled heir chuckled, "Indeed, it is a pleasure it meet you. Now, to get down to business. As you know, my family controls the largest police force in this part of Russia. I could have those whores instantly killed and have those princes of your completely free."

At that, the four girls' eyes lit up like Christmas lights at midnight, but Steven had more to say, "_If_ you have a way for my troops to get into the palace undetected." Marline smirked, "We know of a large tunnel burrowing underneath the palace that leads to an abandoned warehouse/closet with the palace. The closet was made to hold large supplies, so it should be able to handle you warriors."

The heir chuckled, "Very well. I shall attack within two months, when they feel the safest. For that time, you girls can't approach them. Give them space."

Ashley looked pained at that suggestion, but agreed, "Fine. But remember, kill those sluts, but leave the princes unharmed." Steven merely nodded, and with that, lept over the wall and disappeared.

Lizzy still had tears down her face, and Sarah was breathing on her nails, mumbling on about makeovers, and crap like that. Marline smirked, "Finally, we'll have both our revenge and our true loves all in one swoop." Ashley chuckled, "Kill two birds with one stone, eh? Perfect."

With that, the two smarter ones walked on, down the garden path, the weeping and stupid one following. Unknown to them, two certain Pruissian brunette and ravenette girls were in the shadows of a higher window overlooking the gardens, listening to everything the five were planning. The brunette spoke in the icy cold monotone voice she was famous for, "Should we tell HIM?"

The ravenette had obvious restrained anger in her tone, "No, let's see how this unfolds, but be ready for the two months. That scum Steven plays dirty, and so are we."

* * *

><p>OH NO, THE SLUTS AND THE PERVERT ARE PLANNING SOMETHING! Thank God that Bloom and Buttercup heard what's being planned, and are going to do something to do something about it.<p>

I need some more ideas, or I won't be able to update anymore, considering when I do something, I either do it well, or don't do it at all.

~ PLEASE REVIEW XDDDDDDD


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

This is the thirteenth chapter of 'Two Worlds, Collide'

Enjoy! XDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

><p>Buttercup walked around in the royal gardens. It was the middle of spring, with all the flowers starting to bloom, and the wind carrying the scent of the beautiful flowers. She didn't have her usual scowl on her face. Instead, she had an emotionless expression on her face, 'Why am I so depressed? I shouldn't be.' He's just a face of a fiancé. I don't really care.'<p>

_*Flashback*_

The green puff was walking down the corridor, heading for Butch's arena. He had challenged her to another mock-duel. They fenced on a daily bias, to sharpen their skills. She opened the door, "Yo, ready to get your…" She stopped short to see Butch kissing a servant girls. He quickly tore his mouth away, "Hold on Buttercup, it not what you think."

The green Utonuim was silent before just chuckling, "Forget it. I don't care. If you like her so much, I'll manage to convince HIM to let you marry her instead." Before the second eldest Rowdyruff could say anything, Buttercup let her sword drop her sword with a loud clattering, and walked out.

_*End Flashback* _

The girl sighed, "Out of all the people I could've got engaged to, I had to get engaged to some womanizer. Even Bloom gets along better with Bruise better than I do with that stupid idiot."

She approached the garden fountain, carved by the finest craftsmen, made from pure white marble and is continuously flowing with water. It was named Matchmaking Fountain. It was said that a couple will know if they were truly meant to be if they look into the water, and their reflection become one, half and half, made into a whole.

Buttercup wasn't the type to fall for rumors like that, but at the moment, she was too broken to care. On the surface, she was known to the toughest and strongest, but even a rock has its breaking point, where it just crumbles and breaks. That's exactly how the green Utonuim felt at the moment.

That's because, back in Prussia, years ago, she had a previous boyfriend named Ace. She gave him everything, her love and heart included. But he threw it all back in her face with a large gash in her heart when she caught him making out with another girl. Her sisters and father did all they could to comfort her, but Buttercup never truly healed from that heartbreak. She had hoped that her new fiancé could heal her and make her whole again, but apparently, she was completely mistaken.

Buttercup looked into the fountain's pure water, and saw half of her whole reflection. Her so called 'soulmate' was to make her reflection whole. She mumbled to herself, "I should've known. When you're Buttercup Utonuim, you're not allowed to be happy. Law of the Universe."

A deep, husky voice that Buttercup knew all too well spoke, "I should kill whoever made up such a stupid law." She turned to see Butch, her fiancé. He didn't have his usual cocky smirk adorning his face. Instead, he had an actual apologetic expression on his face, an extremely rare sight to behold.

Buttercup's sad expression dissolved into her signature scowl, the one that could make Satin cry, "What do you want, Butch?" Any other person would've start freaking out, and begun to stutter whatever they were going to say, but Butch was the one person that was immuned to her scowl's affect.

He spoke, "I'm sorry you saw that. I asked her to bring me a sword sharpener. I should've known that she would've tried something like that. She's been dismissed and exiled from the nearby village." Buttercup scoffed, "Like I care. Blossom, Bubbles and even Bloom have fallen for your brothers, but I haven't fallen for you. You never meant anything to me."

She swore she saw a flash of pain in Butch's forest green eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. He stepped towards his fiancé, "But you mean the world to me, Buttercup." The green Utonuim's eyes shot up, but quickly narrowed down again, and quietly mumbled, "That's what _he_ said to me years ago."

She meant for no one to hear it, but Butch caught it. He walked right up to her and gently embraced her, resting his chin on her head, "I know about that fierce heartbreak you felt years ago. But, I swear, I will never abandon you the way that bastard did years ago." Buttercup's eyes welted up with tears at the memory. Out of instinct, she buried her face into Butch's firm chest and began to cry, "Why..? Was I not good enough? Did I not give him enough? Why did he do that to me?"

Butch allowed his bride to cry to her heart's content, "Ever hear of the saying 'You never know you have until it's gone'? He doesn't know what he lost. He lost much more than what he gained. I promise you, I will never throw you away like he did."

Buttercup whispered, "Swear..?" Butch gently tilted Buttercup's chin upward with his finger so that their gazes met, "I swear," and gently pressed his lips against hers. Surprisingly, the girl didn't resist. She closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

After a minute, they broke apart, slightly panting, and just hugged, in the peaceful serenity of the garden. Buttercup looked into the fountain again, and wasn't surprised to see that Butch's half reflection completed hers, making them one whole.

The green Utonuim smiled, 'I thought so,' closed her eyes, and buried her face into her fiancé and soulmate's shoulder. For once in several years, Buttercup felt truly happy, and so was Butch.

* * *

><p>This chapter is basically about Buttercup and Butch finally getting together. Bloom and Bruise have already warmed up to each other, for the more-than-friends relationship.<p>

Next chapter, thinking about making it the time Steven strikes. What you think?

~PLEASE REVIEW! XDDDD


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

This is the fourteenth chapter of 'Two Worlds, Collide'

Enjoy! XDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

><p>I t was late in the evening, and the court was having it's last court session before the imperial family and the high council retired for the night.<p>

HIM sighed, "Is there anything else worth talking about in this court session before we retire for the night?" The eldest member of the council looked at a long list of paper, "Well, there is one more issue we are to discuss, if Your Majesty is well enough to attend the issue."

HIM looked at his sons, and their fiancés, "Well boys? Feeling well enough to handle one more issue?" Brick did his best to muffle a loud yawn, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

The emperor nodded at the council, and the session picked up again.

* * *

><p>Just outside the Throne room, through a window, laid Steven, eavesdropping, and waiting. He smirked, 'Just a few more minutes.' He lept down, where his warriors were waiting, "Alright men. Use that secret passage those wenches told us about, and get the Throne Room. Then attack, and shed some blood."<p>

The men spoke in perfect unison, "Yes sire," and began to file into the secret passage. The exiled heir smirked wicked, 'You'll pay for all the humiliation you've made me endure, you spoiled bastards. You'll pay dearly, you and your sluts of fiancés.'

* * *

><p>The whole session was drawing to an end. The council was gathering their things and preparing to leave. As it was a rule that the imperial family wasn't allowed to leave before those lower than them, HIM, Brick, Blossom, Butch, Buttercup, Bruise, Bloom, Boomer, Bubbles, Imma, John, Ashley, Marline, Sarah, and Lizzy (Why on earth would HIM invite those whores to a court session?) waited a-little-less-than patiently as the large council slowly filed out.<p>

Buttercup yawned, "How long does it take for a person to pack up your things, and leave? Man, I'm exhausted." Butch chuckled, and gently pecked his fiance's cheeks, "Wait a little longer, Butterfly."

The other Utonuim sisters laughed as their sister blushed furiously. HIM chuckled good-naturedly, " Anyway, Come along. Let's retire for the night."

A dark, husky voice rang out, "I don't think so, You royal pain the butt." Everyone turned to see who it was, but a thick smoke clouded their vision, and sent the girls into a coughing fit, considering their lungs weren't accustomed to some of the strange scents found in Russia.

A dark figure stepped out of the smoke. Everyone gasped, as Boomer's eyes narrowed down and snarled, "Steven, you skum." The boy smirked, "Hello, Prince Boomer. It's nice to back, and I see you still have that slut of a girl with you."

Buttercup and Bloom lept up and snarled, "Why you..! I'm gonna kill you!" Bruise and Butch followed their example and stood up from their silver carved thrones.

Steven chuckled, and with a snap of his fingers, what seemed like hundreds of warriors came piling in, even some mercenaries, "You can insult me all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that you're completely helpless as I have an entire army of soldiers behind me."

Bloom chuckled, surprising everyone but Buttercup and John, "Fool, you really think that the Utonuim sisters are that naïve?" She tore the bottom, fluffy part of her dress away, revealing a pair of pants, along with a fencing sword attached to the leather belt.

Buttercup copied her younger sister's actions, having the same attire underneath her dress as well, "We're always ready for stuff like this back at home, considering the rate of assassination is much high in Prussia. But I guess it didn't hurt to have over heard you planning this with the four sluts of the court."

Everyone was still before slowly turning towards Ashley, who was ghostly pail with fear of having been caught, Marline, who was quaking in her expensive crimson high heels that completely clashed with her gown, which was a chocolate brown, Lizzy, who was practically crying the Niagara Falls, and Sarah, who was looking around the Throne room, stupidly oblivious to what deep trouble she was in.

HIM snarled, "We'll deal with you whores later. For now, we have to deal with that disrespectful bastard Steven." Bloom and Buttercup took that as a green light, and lunged, taking on any man who stood in their way, completely, and all, were Steven's soldiers.

John chuckled, "Those are my girls." Blossom and Bubbles then turned to see several soldiers lung for them. They also tore their dresses away, unsheathed fencing swords, and cut those men down, all done with grace and ease. Brick and Boomer's eyes cot open, "You two know how to fence too?"

Blossom chuckled as she jabbed her sword into an assaulting man's gut, "Yeah, Father insisted that we learn, for self defense," Bubbles joined in as she swiftly and cleanly sliced a soldier's head off, giving a quick and painless death, "Blossom and I only mastered the basics. Buttercup and Bloom are fighting legends, known all throughout Prussia."

Boomer nodded, but easily socked one soldier in the face, denting the helmet immensely and knocking him unconscious, "That's a good thing. But it's still hard to believe that my sweet Bubbles could kill someone."

The youngest Utonuim giggled, "I don't kill very often though." Bloom and Buttercup had regrouped near their sisters, along with Bruise and Butch, who were fighting with 'borrowed' weapons, as well as tossing a pair of swords to their brothers.

Buttercup scoffed at that statement, "What an understatement. You hardly ever even loose you temper. That time with the slut obsessed with Boomer was the first time you ever did loose you temper."

Bloom sliced a warrior in Half, "Okay, enough talk, let's get serious." Everyone nodded, "Alright," and lunged in all directions, making quick work, the only difficulty was the mercenaries, but they eventually went down, unconscious, or dead.

* * *

><p>Finally, about a hour and a half later, the Throne room floor was littered with bodies, broken weapons and stained with crimson life. The girls and boys weren't looking that great themselves. True, they were completely unharmed, but their clothing was ripped, and they were covered with their enemies' blood.<p>

Bruise smirked, "Well Steven, it looks like even your 'army' can't really match up to us now." Butch chuckled wickedly, "So you might as well give up now." Steven stuttered, "H-how is this possible..? The mercenaries I hired have killed everyone they were told to, along with my family's strongest soldiers."

Brick carelessly shook his blade, flicking several drops of blood off, "I have to say, your soldiers didn't put up much of a fight. Maybe we should remove your family's title as in possessing the most powerful police force in Moscow."

Meanwhile, the four sluts, seeing as nobody was paying any attention to them, tried to sneak out. They tiptoed towards the door, only to come face to face with Boomer. He scowled frightfully, swiping his sword across in a sweeping motion, less than an inch away from cutting into their chests, "Where do you think you're going? I think my father has several things to say to you."

Ashley, Marline, Sarah and Lizzy turned around, to see the angry glares of the entire Russian imperial family, and the Utonuim family.

HIM scowled deeply, "Yes indeed. I have a lot of thing to say to these sluts." Ashley, and Marline paled considerably, understanding the dire consequences of threatening the imperial family, Lizzy bursted into tears, which caused Blossom, Buttercup, Bloom and Bubbles to twitch with irritation, especially Bubbles. Sarah was staring into space, as stupid as ever, maybe even stupider, if possible.

The emperor smirked, "Let us have one more session: a prisoner sentence. What do you think, boys and girls?"

The boys and the girls spoke in perfect unison, the same hatred and mischievous lacing their tones, "I think that's a splendid idea."

* * *

><p>Well, that was the battle scene. I know it's probably crappy, considering I had to improvise along the way.<p>

The story is almost over, so get ready. I could use several ideas for a nice ending, if you have any, tell me.

~PLEASE REVIEW! XDDDDDD


	15. Last Chapter

Chapter 15

This is the fifth teen chapter of 'Two Worlds, Collide'

Enjoy! XDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

><p>HIM glared down frightfully as he sat on his throne, like a true emperor. Ashley, Marline, Sarah, and Lizzy were put under arrest, and flanked with a row of burly looking guards.<p>

HIM spoke, "You four have been nothing but a nuisance in my court ever since you've met my sons. All you do is try to seduce them, and apparently, you can't accept the fact that they've found others that they love."

Ashley was quivering with fear as she looked around. All four girls' parents had been contacted, and were currently watching everything from the sidelines. Her father looked extremely angry, and her mother was crying.

'Nothing or nobody will save us now, not even our social status or wealth. Maybe I can talk my way out,' "Your Majesty, I…" She was cut off by HIM, "Silence! I don't want to hear a single word from anyone of you." His face showed nothing but irritation and rage.

Calming down a bit, he spoke in a silky voice that sent chills down everyone's spine, including Brick, Blossom, Butch, Buttercup, Bruise, Bloom, Boomer, and Bubbles, "I've easily decided on your punishment. Considering that your families have been loyal to me, and your parents have nothing to do with this, I've decided to strip all of you of all your power and wealth, and have you exiled from all of Russia. If anyone of you four are ever seen again here, you will be beheaded on the spot. "

Marline shouted, "What! You can't do this. We'll be nothing!" HIM snarled calmly, "You four are already nothing. Now, you'll be lower than nothing."

He turned towards the guards, "Get these girls out of my sight, and see to it that they are gone from all of Russia in one week. If not, kill them." The guards bowed, "Yes, Your Majesty," and forcefully dragged the sluts away, them howling in protest, trying to get HIM to reconsider.

HIM turned to a guards next to him, "About Steven, Keep him the coldest dungeon cell for the next two wekks. Then beat and torture him within a inch of him life. Lastly, throw him to dogs. This is the punishment I have decided for him. His parents have already and easily agreed to it."

The guards bowed deeply, "Yes, at once, You Majesty," and walked out of the Throne room and towards the dungeons to carry out orders.

The Russian emperor sighed, then turned to the parents, "I'm terribly sorry, but I had no choice." Marline's mother smiled, tears still shining in her eyes, "I-it's quite alright, Your Highness. You had to do what had to be done. We have objections."

HIM smiled, "Very well. Thank you for being so understanding." He turned to a page next to him, "Escort these four families to the gate. Four carriages will be waiting for them to take them home." The servant bowed, and led the parents away.

The emperor sighed, and smiled towards the boys and girls, "Well, now that that's over, I've been meaning to tell you all something. I've decided to bump up the marriage date to three days, since the wedding preparations have been finished ahead of schedule."

Bubbles was the first to react by drawing Boomer into a tight hug, "Did you hear that Boomie? We're getting married in three days now!" Boomer chuckled, and hugged his bride back, "Yes, Bubbles, and I couldn't be happier."

Blossom smiled, and slightly blushed as Brick kissed her cheek and hugged her, "I'm also very happy. I can't wait." The carrot top giggled, "I can't wait either, Brick," and kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

Buttercup was pulled into a fierce hug by Butch, who whispered, in her ears, his breath ghosting over her ears, causing her to slightly shiver, "What about you, Butterfly? Are you excited, like I am..?" Buttercup's face bursted into a fierce blush, considering she isn't used to all this attention (remember, she and Butch just recently got together), and playfully punched Butch's arm, "Shut up you pervert."

Butch grinned widely, "That may be true, but I'm your pervert, and you love me." Buttercup glared at him, but placed a chest kiss on his cheek anyway, "Shut up."

Bloom hugged Bruise, and he hugged her back. TO anyone else, it would've seemed like an ordinary hug exchanged between friends, but to them, it was the hug that actually got them together (I'll let you imagination run wild and let you guys tinker with that situation). Bruise smiled in Bloom's hair, "I'm so happy to have met you, and I'm even happier that I'm getting married to you in just three days."

Bloom smiled, a light pink blush dusting her face, "I couldn't be happier," and placed a deep kiss on his lips. Bruise was more than happy to return the favor.

HIM clapped his hands, "Alright, that's enough of that. We'll begin the preparations tomorrow. For now, why don't we all get some sleep? You lot must be exhausted having to fight an entire army tonight."

The boys escorted their brides to their wing, kissed them good night, and split for the night

* * *

><p>The next two days were absolutely pandemonium within the palace. Seamstresses were practically torturing the eight for fittings, fabrics of all kinds were imported for the clothing, new furniture was also bought form all sorts of different countries, invitations were sent out to the four corners of Russia, the cooks were working day and night preparing the wedding banquet, and most of all, it took five of Russia's best pastry chefs to make the wedding cake, since it was going to a quadruple wedding<p>

The girls' finally got their wedding dresses from the seamstresses. They were made of the finest, whitest, purest silk ever made, with sparkling gems of all kinds woven into the fabrics.

* * *

><p>Blossom's gown was a strapless, very tight around the waist, but loose and flowing at the bottom, shards to pearl woven into the bottom, the entire thing embroidered with Honiton lace, a fancy diamond-ruby necklace around her bare neck, ruby earrings carved into the shape of roses glittered from her ears, the engagement ring Brick gave her was properly polished, sparkling on her ring finger, and a pair of stiff but lovely and comfortable white high heels with soft white rabbit fur lining.<p>

Buttercup's dress was slightly tinted lime green, a spaghetti strapped dress, with light emerald shards woven in flower designs all over the piece, embroidered with Binche lace, an emerald-diamond necklace around her neck, teardrop emerald earrings dangling from her ears, the emerald engagement ring Butch gave her brightly sparkling on her finger, and a pair of silk slippers embroidered with white roses.

Bloom's gown was barely tinted amethyst, a comfortable fit around her chest, a seemly sparkling sash around her waist, with light shards of amethyst skillfully woven into the fabric in beautiful peony designs, an amethyst-pearl necklace around her neck, amethyst earrings carved into the phoenix shapes dazzling from her ears, the engagement ring Bruise gave her professionally sheened, glittering on her finger, and a pair of slippers matted with a pair of white pompoms.

Bubble's dress was tinted blue, but looked like a sparkling white in the light, the sleeves at her upper arm, revealing her shoulders, with light shards of sapphires woven into the pattern of the Russian court symbol: the mighty eagle (I just made that one up, I don't know if the Russian court had a symbol or not, so bare with me) a sapphire-pearl necklace around her neck, along with a navy blue chocker with three teardrop sapphires dangling from it, teardrop pearl dazzling from her ears, the engagement ring Boomer gifted her, polished beyond perfection, sparkling on her finger and a pair of tinted blue heels embroidered with the eagle.

All in all, the girls looked even more beautiful, and dazzling than they did when they attended the ball, if that was even possible. Buttercup sighed, "I can't believe I'm getting married today."

Bubble's maid was doing her nails, "I know, isn't it wonderful? I've always knew you would fall in love with Butch. He seems like your type." Blossom chuckled while Bloom laughed, as Buttercup blushed harshly, "Shut up Bubbles."

Bloom's maid adjusted her veil, "At least we all fell in love, especially you Buttercup." Blossom saw where this was going, and quickly dismissed all the servants and maids. Buttercup's eyes shot open, "W-what..?"

The younger brunette smiled warmly, "I see you smile, with no pain anymore. Your happiness is completely, pure and serene. The hole Ace left in your heart in now gone, all thanks to Butch. Thanks to him, you're happy, and so are we."

The ravenette looked at all her sister, and they all had that same serene, smile on their face, not bursting with healthy joy, but not burdened with regret and guilt. It was completely pure, avoided of any type of pain. That's how Buttercup felt at the moment: serene, calm, happy, as if a huge burden she had been carrying all her life, had been lifted off. The green Utonuim smiled, a tear of joy at the corner of her eye, "Thank you all, for being there for me. I am with Butch, and that makes me happy, so you three can be happy too."

Blossom hugged her younger sister, "I'm so happy for you, Buttercup. Be happy, let Butch replace Ace, and be joyous." Bubbles grinned, "Now, smile, Buttercup, without pain or misery hindering the beauty of it."

The ravenette did just that. In truth, Buttercup possessed the most beautiful and purest smile of all the Utonuim sister. It was completely hindered when Ace cheated on her, and it formed that extremely scary scowl, but now, it's returned. Just then, a servant came in, "M'ladies, it is time for the wedding. Master Brick, Butch, Bruise and Boomer are already in the church, ready to start the ceremony."

Blossom nodded as the four stood up, "Very well, lead the way," as the girls followed the servant, their long veils covering their faces, considering tradition say that nobody was allowed to see the bride(s) before the actual ceremony, especially not the groom(s).

The grooms were already at the alter, waiting. They were all dressed in a white lacy, button up shirt, a long coat tail in their respective colors, a pair of black pants, and a pair of fancy dress shoes. The high priest was standing there, also waiting. Infact, every guest in the large chapel was waiting for the four brides.

Finally, the trumpets blasted loudly, announcing the arrival of the four brides. One by one, starting with the oldest, aka: Blossom, the four brides came practically floating down the aisle, their veils still covering their faces.

When the girls stood at the alter, next to their fiancé, one by one, the boys lifted the girls' veils, each one completely dazzled at their bride. The priest spoke that regular stuff (I'm too lazy to actually type it out, plus I don't know it) and after all the 'I do's, the couples kissed. After their lips parted, the guests stood up and cheered loudly.

When the party was finally over, the couples moved into the same room, preferably the boys' rooms. The entire palace was racked with loud screams and moans all through out the night.

HIM sighed as he turned in his enormous bed as another scream rang out again ,"I swear, they've just only got married several hours ago, and they're already going at it like in bunnies in heat."

* * *

><p>*Time skip, 3 years*<p>

Blossom looked through the large window from her and Brick's bedroom, overlooking the immense gardens. HIM had retired just a year ago, and all four boys were ruling Russia just as well as their father did.

The orange haired vixen watched as five young children were playing outside with Buttercup and Bloom. One of them possessed deep orange hair tied in a satin ribbon, and crimson red eyes. She was Angela, her and Brick's daughter.

Another boy had spiky raven black hair and forest green eyes. He was Kanon, Buttercup and Butch's son

There were a pair of boys that looked quite similar. One had umber brown hair, and amethyst eyes, while the other possessed chestnut brown hair and deep violet eyes. They were Sarron and Leon, Bloom and Bruise's two sons.

The last girl had pure blond hair held in adorable pigtails, and nave blue eyes. She was Helena, Bubbles and Boomer's daughter.

Blossom then heard the door open, and turned to see Bubbles, "Hello Bubbles. You alright?" The youngest Utonuim nodded, "Yeah, I completely over that nasty cold. How are our children doing?" Blossom chuckled, "Come take a look."

Bubbles giggled, "I'm so happy now. I have a brilliant daughter, a handsome husband, and three wonderful sisters and brothers-in-law."

The orange haired woman laughed her bell tinkling laugh, the laugh that made Brick fall head over heels for, "Indeed, life has been good."

* * *

><p>That 's the last chapter. I hope you liked it. I may need some ideas for another story. I'm thinking of writing a story for anime, like bleach, or something.<p>

~PLEASE REVIEW XDDDDDDDDD!


End file.
